007
by Eyto
Summary: Infiltration de Masumi dans un laboratoire de l'Organisation, avec l'aide d'Akai et Conan. Légère parodie des films de ce genre, OOC et pas sérieux dans son déroulement.


_Il s'agit d'un vieil OS, publié sur un blog sans crédit, d'il y a quatre ans. **Je n'ai pas touché le style.** Mais la fin est différente. _

* * *

Yoh.

Petite parodie des films d'infiltrations, légèrement décalée et loin du sérieux du manga, où Masumi infiltre un bâtiment de l'Organisation guidé par Conan et Shûichi. Évidemment, une comédie WTF, aucun sérieux, et un peu OOC. Y'a des références aussi, dont une à un vidéaste que j'apprécie. :')

Mais ça me fait plaisir. :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **007**

Masumi arpentait les couloirs du complexe de l'Organisation.

Un tour de passe-passe, et tout ça en moins d'une heure. Son frère Shûichi avait réussi à découvrir l'un des nombreux laboratoires de l'Organisation. Bien sûr, Akai n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de haute importance. Mais en s'y baladant sous l'identité d'Okiya Subaru pour ne pas se faire démasquer, il avait noté des points-clés de cette découverte.

Akai était sur l'un des toits, fusil de précision en main. Conan Edogawa, était dans la voiture, guidant Masumi Sera dans les couloirs du laboratoire. Les trois protagonistes de cette infiltration, à la James Bond, communiquaient par micro.

\- Masumi, tu vas bientôt arriver dans la pièce centrale. Tu prends l'escalier du premier étage, et tu tournes à droite.

\- Bien reçu.

Shûichi avait toujours son petit micro dans l'oreille. Le silencieux sur l'arme, il était prêt à descendre n'importe qui.

Après tout, Vermouth et Bourbon avaient mis KO Masumi dans le train, et qu'avait-il fait pour venger l'honneur de sa sœur ? Une grenade à la poire d'Amuro. Alors la peur de tirer, il ne la connaissait pas.

Quelque chose lui disait que Scotch n'était pas la seule raison de sa haine. Le souffle de l'explosion avait niqué sa chevelure.

\- Rien à signaler sur les toits.

« Parfait » pensa Conan « Qui aurait cru qu'une opération en plein dans le cœur de l'Organisation serait aussi simple ? »

Masumi grimpa à l'étage du dessus, tourna à droite, et continua d'obéir à Conan, non, Shinichi, pour tenter de retrouver la pièce la plus importante du palace : l'aile A, aussi dit l'aile principale de l'Apotoxine 4869.

\- Tu as un garde qui arrive à ta droite ! prévint Conan dans l'oreillette. « Et je ne peux pas lui tirer dessus... », pensa amèrement Akai. « Faudra demander au professeur des balles qui traversent les murs. »

\- Attends, comment tu peux le voir ? T'es un robot ?

Conan ne voulut répondre que ses jumelles étaient justement faites pour ça.

Masumi cogna de toutes ses forces l'estomac du pauvre homme. Son pistolet tomba à terre, mais elle refusait pertinemment de le ramasser, jamais elle ne poserait un doigt sur ce genre de chose. Son frère était déçu. Un si fantastique jouet.

Comme le disait James Black, en étant jeune il ne jouait pas aux soldats. Il était déjà soldat.

Elle continuait son chemin, en enfermant le pauvre homme, bâillonné, dans un casier. Conan s'inquiéta, vu qu'il venait d'entendre un grésillement dans le micro d'Akai.

\- Akai, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as entendu ? Ce n'est rien, je viens juste de tuer un homme qui était juste au-dessus de Masumi.

« Je viens juste ? Son humour est à revoir... », pensa ironiquement le petit détective.

\- Je rigole, c'était un moustique, il m'a piqué.

"..."

\- Masumi, utilise le conduit d'aération sur ta droite, il mène directement à l'aile B, voisine à la A.

\- Si je croise un rat, je fais quoi ?

\- Tout sauf te faire repérer. Tu n'auras qu'à lui sourire !

« Son humour est vraiment à revoir... », pensa ironiquement Akai.

Masumi entra dans le conduit, et se déplaça. Par chance, elle ne croisa qu'un pauvre cadavre d'une souris. « Morte... C'est plus inquiétant que vivant... » Elle sortit à l'autre bout du « tunnel ».

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

\- MASUMI ! MASUMI RÉPOND !

« Merde ! », pensa Akai.

Masumi sourit légèrement. Trois hommes en noir l'entouraient.

* * *

Masumi sourit légèrement. Trois hommes en noir l'entouraient.

La situation était piquante. Trois hommes, tenant respectivement une carabine, un pistolet et une barre de fer. Les trois gardes souriaient, vous savez ce genre de sourire qui disait « Là t'es morte. » sauf un qui devait sûrement ce dire « garçon ou fille ? » ou encore « qu'est-ce que la vie, qu'est-ce que la mort »

\- Laissez tomber les mecs, vous avez perdu, s'exprimèrent Shuichi et Conan.

Masumi frappa le haut du dos d'un premier homme, le ramenant contre son torse, empêchant l'autre de tirer. Elle jeta le déchet qu'il était sur le mec à la carabine, qui tomba. Elle esquiva un coup du deuxième, cogna son nez, l'envoyant contre le mur.

Quand le dernier homme, qui avait juste pris l'autre type à la poire, se releva, il fut accueilli par un coup de pied en plein crâne.

\- Masumi, planque vite les trois hommes, on n'a plus le temps !

Une autre balle sortit du canon d'Akai, traversant un poumon, puis le deuxième.

\- La menace se repose sur un quelconque nuage.

\- Il a sûrement mangé un kinder, fit Masumi.

« Son humour est à revoir... » pensèrent Conan et Shuichi.

\- Continue dans ce couloir, et tourne à ta droite, tu tomberas sur l'aile A. Mais attention ! Il te faudra un mot de passe.

Elle s'arrêta à une porte en fer. Il y avait bien un code à entrer sur la boite lumineuse contre le mur.

\- Fantastique ! Ce n'est certainement pas 4869, alors que faisons-nous ?

« Connaissant l'organisation, il faut sûrement prendre un nom de code et le convertir en chiffre... »

\- Gin, 7914.

*BUMP!*

\- Salopard.

« Itakura ? »

\- Itakura !

\- 92011121181

*BUMP!*

\- Je vais défoncer la porte si elle commence à me casser les-

\- Non Masumi, tu vas essayer de te contrôler si-

« Réfléchis putain ! » pensa Conan ignorant les réponses de ses compères, se disputant dans son oreille.

\- Tu ne peux pas défoncer cette-

\- Je crois que je pourrais si je faisais-

*BUMP!*

*BUMP!*

*BUMP!*

\- Nan mais je vais finir par trouer cette salo-

\- Tu vas réussir à te retenir bord-

"... Ils sont sérieux ? » ...

« ANOKATA ! »

\- Et si tu continues j'vais fin-

\- Ne crois pas que tu t'en sorti-

\- ANOKATA ! Hurla Conan

\- Je le savais !

\- Moi aussi !

\- 11415111201

*BIMBIPBIP!*

« Pourquoi Anokata ? Car c'est un chiffre long ? » Masumi entra, s'avançant vers des tables de travail. Super, il n'y avait personne.

\- L'apotoxine ! Elle trouva un bureau, où était sagement posé un petit carton contenant des pilules de l'apotoxine. Le bleu pour le remède, le rouge pour la mort.

« Mais, s'il y a un remède, alors ils savent que ça ne tue pas la victime ? » pensa Masumi.

BAM !

Elle tomba sur le sol... Gin était derrière elle.

* * *

Elle tomba sur le sol... Gin était derrière elle.

\- La sœur de Shûichi Akai en personne, commenta Gin, on va arrêter ce jeu de détective ici.

« MASUMI ! » firent Conan et Akai.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher ici, mais je dois dire que je suis ravi de pouvoir me faire un meurtre gratuit. Gin s'approcha, leva son bâton et le baissa rapidement. Masumi se releva, et frappa celui-ci de son pied droit, l'arme du tueur s'envolant plus loin.

\- Si tu es venue prendre l'Apotoxine...

Elle le frappa d'un coup au visage.

\- C'est qu'un de tes proches a rétréci...

Elle cogna son estomac.

\- Ou bien que ton frère est en vie ! Comme ta mère !

Il répliqua, en frappant son visage d'un coup, ce qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me laisserais pas faire, Gin.

\- Je le sais bien. Venant d'une fillette lycéenne sœur du FBI, en réalité, je dirais que j'attendais que tu me le dises.

Masumi cogna sa jambe, le forçant à s'accroupir, et lança son pied droit à la rencontre de sa tête. Mais Gin était bien plus fort qu'elle, il attrapa son pied et prit son élan. Un grand coup envoya Masumi dans une armoire, du sang coulant sur sa tête.

Gin récupéra une arme dans un placard, une carabine. Il tira sur Masumi qui venait tout juste de franchir une porte, la balle se logeant dans son épaule.

\- Oui, par là, c'est un cul de sa-

BAM !

Gin prit deux balles en pleine poitrine, et Akai venait d'exploser la porte.

Il venait de faire feu à l'aide son pompe, au travers de l'ouverture en bois.

\- Ne touche pas ma petite sœur.

\- Akai... *peuf peuf*

Il leva son pompe en l'air.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

Gin se jeta sur le côté, et Akai tira, malheureusement dans le vide.

Trop tard, l'homme en noir activa un bouton situé sous une table de travail. L'aile A entière explosa, un gigantesque voile de fumée s'évaporant par les différentes sorties. Un souffle anecdotique, loin d'être proche d'une explosion traditionnelle.

Conan était bouche bée. Akai porta son bras à sa tête, le couvrant des débris. Il se rua à la porte, et découvrit une Masumi évanouie.

« Je dois l'avouer... Cette manche se termine sur une égalité. »

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et retrouva une ambulance devant le bâtiment qui prenait peu à peu feu.

James et Jodie étaient là. Akai alluma une cigarette pour décompresser, attendant la sortie de Conan, en retard.

\- Et Gin ?

\- Gin ? Disons qu'il gardera un méchant souvenir de cette soirée. Quand j'ai tiré au travers de la porte, une troisième balle a rasé sa joue. Deux cicatrices sur le visage lui rappelleront que je suis sa plus grande hantise.

Il jeta une pilule bleue au détective qui approcha.

\- Nos équipes vont fouiller les lieux.

\- Inutile, c'est déjà fait. Tout va être nettoyé dans quelques secondes, dit Conan en serrant la main de Black.

Akai écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ravis d'avoir bossé pour vous, Boss, sourit le rajeuni.

Et le complexe de l'Organisation éclata dans une explosion ardente.


End file.
